Heather-Izzy Relationship
Heather-Izzy Relationship Overview From the moment they first met, Izzy and Heather displayed a strong dislike for one another. In Season Four, Heather was one of the most frequent victims of Izzy's fights. The most notorious example of this bullying was in The Parents, where Heather deceives Izzy into believing that her love interest, Elliott, was cheating on her with Heather. However, Izzy usually exacts her revenge on Heather, occasionally with the aid of her friend, Camilla, who has a similar hatred towards Heather by getting into a physical altercation with her. Their intense rivalry and conflict continues throughout the series when they are placed on the same team again. They immediately butt heads from the moment they step off the bus that carry them to their summer cabin. Following the conclusion of the second season, it was revealed in Friendships,Relationships and Death, that the two girls engaged in a video blog war with each other, confirming that the conflict is still very much alive and the rivalry of them both got too intese where they got into thier 10th physical altercation. Episode The New Generation At the beach, Heather insults Ginger as she calls her an assless J-Lo and Izzy took that to affence and stood up for Ginger as they argued their argument escaladed into a physical altercation between the two and Izzy smashes Heather to the ground and she tried to choke her to death but, Ginger and Tristan grabs a hold of her and they all walk off as Heather screams at Izzy calling her "a dirty ass, smelly ass bitch". Solos Part 2 Heather insults Izzy's hair and Izzy pulls Heather's. Heather is seen calling her mother and asking how she is and Izzy comes over and hangs her up on her and confronts her about the family air looms in the toilet and Heather slaps her across the face and Izzy punches her through the glass and the guys grabs Izzy and carries Heather away. The Parents With Glee Clubs families in town, Heather begins to mess with Izzy on her complicated relationship with her father and the two got into an escalading argument about the situation and Heather splashes alcohol on Izzy, which Izzy snaps and goes after her and Chase and Nathan holds her back. At the limo, Everyone gets into a massive argument about the situation that happened in the choir room and Izzy makes a comment on Heather and her father's dark past, this makes Heather snap uncontrollably and she attacks Izzy by throwing her heels at her, making a big gash on Izzy's forehead and Izzy slamming a glass bottle at Heather's head which everyone held both of them away from each other. Songs S4= ;Duets Song ejnik.JPG|Bad Boy (Solos Part 2)|link=Bad Boy Song ww1.JPG|Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) (Roaming Carols)|link=Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) Song ww2.JPG|Dancing Queen (Prom Accidents)|link=Dancing Queen ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Bam Bam Bam' by Elizabeth Gillies (Dance Forever) *'If I Were A Boy' by Beyonce (Friendships, Relationships and Death) *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence and The Machine (Soul Beatz) *'Go Your Own Way' by Fleetwood Mac (Original Talent) *'More Then A Band' by Lemonade Mouth (Original Talent) Category:Relationships